Christmas of Forgiveness
by Magnificently-In-Love
Summary: Young Alphonse's Christmas dreams are crushed by his brother's nonbelief in the magic of Christmas. Can Ed be forgiven or will this small mistake be enough to seperate the brothers forever... Merry Christmas Everyone I'm reposting this for the Christmas s
1. I am not a child anymore

Exclaimers! Me no own you no sue! This is my first fanfic please be kind!

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas and things were bustling at the Elric household. Tinsel , lights, and even mistletoe was being hung in every corner. 9 year old Edward and 8 year old Alphonse were helping their mother decorate the Christmas tree. Every few seconds or so, little Alphonse would look out the window with anxiousness. "Al, why do you keep looking out the window?" Ed asked hanging up an ornament. "I want to make sure the mailman picks up our mail today." Al answered looking out the window again. "Why?" Ed asked stuffing a candy cane into his mouth. "I want to make sure he gets the letters we mailed to Santa." Al said pressing his nose against the cold window. Their mom smiled. "Don't worry." She said putting the angel on the top of the tree. "Santa will get your letters." Ed rolled his eyes, sometimes his brother could be so childish; there was no possible way a fat man could be pulled through the air in a sleigh filled with toys by reindeer, it just wasn't scientifically possible!

The next few days went by quickly and finally Christams Eve had arrived. They had all opened their presents. Al and Ed had bought their mom a new sewing kit, Ed had given Al a stuffed kitty, and Al had given Ed his favorite choo choo train. Now, they were all sitting by the glowing, warm fire. "Mommy, can we bake Santa cookies now?" Al asked with childlike innocents. "Al, why would we bake cookies for someone who isn't real?" Ed asked annoyed that his brother was so immature. "Isn't real?" Al asked confused. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying Santa Claus doesn't exist he's just some made up fairytale." Ed said stating the facts. "But, then how do our presents end up under the tree?" Al asked. "Mom puts them there." Ed answered. Al's eyes widened in shock all the magic all the stories all the fantasy and dreaming was a lie. "Edward!" Trisha Elric cried out shocked. "T-that's not true!" Al cried out through tears. "Oh, come on Al every one has to grow up, it's time you did!" Ed stood up yelling. "You're lying!" Al yelled back running out of the room. "Edward how could you treat your brother that way?" Trisha asked shocked and upset; she stood up. "You think your very grown up." She said walking past him, but she stopped and turned around. "But, you have a great deal to learn." And with that she left to go find Al. Ed clenched his fist as hot tears of frustration welled up in his eyes he grabbed the nearest thing he could find and he threw it against the wall, it was the train Al had given to him. Ed fell onto his knees and sobbed. "I can't cry." he said. "I'm not a child anymore." But, the tears kept flowing down his cheeks. Ed stood up and fell on the couch, sleep engulfing him.


	2. Lost in the Woods

The morning dawned quickly and Ed awoke to the sound of his mother's voice.

"Ed, have you seen Al?" she asked her voice filled with worry.Ed shook his head and sat up.

"Not since last night." he said looking down shamefully. Trisha Elric looked worried.

"I can't find him anywhere!" she cried out her voice shaking. Ed's head shot up.

"C-can't find him? What do you mean?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"I've looked everywhere." she replied sitting down and burying her head in her hands. Ed got off of the couch and looked around the entire house, but Al was nowhere to be found. He walked past the rack where he and Al's coats were hung. Al's was gone.

"Damnit!" Ed cried out grabbing his coat and pulling on his boots.

"Mom I'll be back!" Ed yelled starting to head out the door.

"Wait!" his mother cried out rushing to him. She grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around him and gave him a gentle hug.

"Be back before nightfall….even if you don't find him……" she letting go tears filling her eyes. Ed gave a reassuring grin and headed out the door. He trudged through the snow calling out Al's name. But, there was no answer.

"Al, I'm sorry!" Ed cried out but, still there were no answers to his cries. Ed came to some woods and he went through calling out Al's name. The woods were dark and cold, icicles hung from the trees and Ed's feet crunched in the frozen snow. The sun started to set and the woods became darker and darker.

"I'd better head back" Ed thought to himself sadly. He looked around but he couldn't find his way. He was lost.


	3. The Grimm's Cabin

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **Zidetprincess1, MirraKenobi, and BlackMercifulFaerie!**

* * *

"Damnit!" Ed cried out pulling his coat more tightly around himself. "Mom's going to be so mad." he thought to himself. "Might as well try to find someplace to sleep." He said to himself moving forward. The forest was quiet and the only sounds were Ed's hot breath and the crunching snow under Ed's boots. Suddenly Ed came to a clearing; there was a small wooden cabin. "Maybe somebody can tell me the way out." Ed thought approaching the door. He knocked a few times, soft at first but, then grew louder. The door suddenly opened and there stood a 19 year old boy.

"Can I help you?" he asked rather gruffly.

"Who is it, Will?" a sweet tender voice said from inside the house.

"I don't know." The boy named Will answered back.

"Well don't let whoever's at the door freeze outside, invite him in." the voice said. Will sighed in defeat.

"Please come in." he said stepping away to let Ed inside. Ed walked in and saw that the voice had come from a 9 year old boy in a wheelchair.

"Hi, what's your name?" the boy asked smiling.

"Edward, Edward Elric." Ed said a little frightened by the wheelchair.

"I'm Jacob Grimm and this is my older brother William." The boy said.

"Why were you out in the woods alone?" Will asked shutting the door and offering Ed a chair.

"I was looking for my little brother, Al." Ed said quietly. "But, I got lost." Hearing this Will looked down sadly.

"Why did he runaway?" Will asked quietly.

Ed gave a sad sigh and began his story.


	4. Don't make the same mistake

After Ed finished his story the room became silent.

"You need to go out and find him…" Will said quietly looking down at the floor. "You don't want anything bad happen to him…." Jacob's eyes saddened when he heard this.

"Will…you should probably tell him…" Jacob said. Will nodded in agreement.

"Tell me what?" Ed asked confused. Will sat down across from Ed.

"Something similar happened when me and Jacob were younger…" Will said quietly "Jacob was 6 and I was 16…..YOU SEE Jacob wasn't always in a wheelchair….."

**FLASHBACK.**

"Brother where are you?" Jacob asked running around the house. Will rolled his eyes when he heard his brother's voice. Jacob wanted to always be around him since their parents were always at work. Jacob ran into his brother's room and jumped on his back.

"Get off Jacob." Will said coldly dropping his brother roughly on the floor.

"C'mon let's play!" Jacob said giggling.

"No." Will said picking up a book and reading it.

"Then read me a story." Jacob said grabbing a story book from off the shelf and throwing it into his brother's lap.

"Jacob I'm busy." Will said throwing the book on the ground.

"But, you don't look busy," Jacob said innocently.

"Jacob go away!" Will said his temper rising.

"But, I just want to play." Jacob said pouting. By this time Will had lost his temper.

"Jacob go outside and don't come back!" Will yelled grabbing his little brother's arm and dragging him outside.

"Ow! Brother, this hurts!" Jacob said struggling. Will put his brother outside, slammed the door and locked it.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Will said giving out a relieved sigh. He really did love Jacob but, he could be so annoying sometimes. A few hours later it started to get dark.

"I'll let him in now." Will said walking towards the door. He opened it. "Jacob you can come back in now!" he yelled. There was no answer. Will walked out to the porch and looked around. Jacob was missing. Will started to get worried. He looked around the house but, he still couldn't find Jacob. Suddenly he heard someone cry out. It was Jacob. Will ran towards the direction which the cry came from. Will ran all the way to the river and saw Jacob but, there was a large boulder on his legs. Will rushed to his brother's side and with great effort lifted the boulder off of his brother. Jacob weakly crawled out. Will kneeled down to his brother.

"Brother, m-my legs….." Jacob weakly said before passing out,

**END FLASHBACK**

"And then I rushed him to the hospital….but, his legs were totally crushed and the doctor's said he would never be able to walk again…." Will said finishing the story.

"Your brother's legs crushed all because of a stupid argument…." Ed whispered inaudibly. He quickly stood up. "I have to find Al." Ed said heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Jacob yelled. Ed turned around.

"I need to hurry!" Ed cried out. Jacob smiled and handed Ed a flashlight.

"It's kind of dark out there." Jacob said. Will smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. Ed thanked Jacob and headed towards the door. Will followed Ed and opened the door but, stopped Ed on the porch. Ed turned and looked at Will. Will kneeled down and put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Don't make the same mistake I did…." Will said quietly.

"I won't." Ed said confidently. Will smiled and ruffled Ed's hair.

"Good luck." Will said standing. Ed waved and walked into the night. The snow falling. He had to find his brother before something bad happened to him.

**Special thanks to: KittyGirl109 for giving me constructive criticism and for helping me make my story better!**


	5. The Sound By The River

Ed trudged through the falling snow and pulled his coat more tightly around himself as the wind blew cold air at him. He let the light of the flashlight guide him through the thick forest and he only stumbled a few times. Ed came to a river and sat on a rock to rest. He looked at the river and looked at his own reflection. His golden hair was sticking out in every direction and his nose was red from the cold. He chuckled to himself.

"Well, I look like I got ran over by a car." He said quietly to himself. Suddenly he heard the crackling of leaves behind him. He slowly turned around, but, no one was there. Ed shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"Must be my imagination." He said to himself and he started to walk forward but, he heard the leave crackle again. By this time he was starting to get scared.

"It's just a bird." He assured himself quickening his pace. He heard the sound again but, this time it was much closer. Ed picked up a stick and held it him up in the air ready to strike at any moment.

"Come out!" Ed yelled trying to hide the fear in his voice. Suddenly he saw a pair of golden eyes much like his own but, these eyes were filled with bloodlust and hunger. Out of the shadows of the trees stepped out a pure black wolf.

"So you're the one making the noises….." Ed said trying not to tremble. He tried to put on the bravest face he could but, the truth was, he was dead terrified. The wolf crouched down ready to attack his victim.

"You want to fight? Well, I'm ready……" Ed said challenging the wolf. He knew he had to win or else……the wolf could find Al. But, one thought haunted Ed's mind……..What if Al was already dead.

/Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will come sooner! I promise I got some ideas 'abrewin in me head lol! Read and Review! Enjoy!


	6. The Fight and The Mysterious Alchemist

The wolf pounced towards Ed fangs dripping with saliva. Ed quickly moved to the side dodging the wolfs attack. The wolf landed gracefully on the ground and faced Ed snarling and bearing his fangs. Ed shook with fear but, he knew he couldn't let the fear get to him. He raised the stick and swung at the wolf. The wolf grabbed the stick with his mouth and bit down hard. The stick broke into pieces. Ed backed away slowly; he searched his pockets for some type of weapon. Suddenly his fingers came across something smooth; he took the object out and saw that it was a piece of chalk. Ed smirked he had a plan; if only he could get the wolf distracted for a minute. He picked up a rock and threw it at the wolf. The wolf gave out a small whimper as the rock hit him square in the nose. Ed quickly knelt down and started drawing a transmutation circle with the chalk no sooner had he finished when the large wolf pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. The chalk rolled away from Ed's grasp. Ed closed his eyes he knew he was going to die, he knew there as no hope for him, he knew his mom would cry, and…he knew he would never see Al again. Ed knew he had to be brave so he opened his eyes to face his death. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light. The wolf got off of Ed and started to shrink away. But, it was too late the earth came up to create a barrier separating the wolf from Ed. The wolf gave a howl while Ed gave a sigh of relief. " Who was that person who saved me?" Ed thought as he turned around. His eyes then became wide and he couldn't believe who he saw.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! hope you enjoy please read and review! I'll take good and bad!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	7. Christmas of Forgiveness

A gasp escaped Ed's lips there was Al kneeling in front of a small transmutation circle he had drawn using Ed's chalk. Ed stood up and walked slowly over to Al. Al stood up and for a minute they made eye contact but, suddenly Al fell forward and passed out. Ed caught Al and kneeled down as he cradled Al in his arms.

"You used a lot of energy to save me didn't you Al?" Ed asked to no one but himself. Ed sighed he knew his mom was worried sick about him and was probably going to be pretty upset but, she would be happy that they were both ok. Ed carefully placed Al on his back piggyback style and made his way through the woods. Minutes seemed like hours as snow started to slowly fall and Ed was having trouble holding Al and trying not to collapse from exhaustion. Ed saw a small rock.

"Maybe I'll just rest for a bit…." He said to himself as he laid Al down and covered him with his own coat. He sat on the rocket his eyes heavy.

"So….tired." he said to himself as sleep took over him. Unknown to Ed someone was watching him sleep. The figure walked over to Ed and draped a rather large brown coat over Ed and built a small fire and walked away quietly. The next morning Ed opened his eyes to see the sun shining down on him; Ed felt something warm on top of him and saw the large brown coat.

"How did I get this?" Ed wondered to himself. Suddenly he heard a small groan, he looked over and saw Al sit up. Ed looked away, how could he show Al he was sorry enough? Al slowly crawled over to Ed and sat beside him and stared down at the ground. They were both silent for a moment when Al broke the silence.

"Brother….I'm sorry…" Al said quietly.

"For what?" Ed asked looking over at Al in disbelief.

"I was being childish….I shouldn't have runaway like that….." he continued tears starting to form in his eyes. Ed just shook his head it hurt to hear Al take the blame for something that wasn't his fault. Al was about to say something more but, Ed put his index finger on Al's mouth, silencing him.

"Al….it wasn't your fault." Ed said sadly looking into Al's eyes. "I should have let you believe…I'm so stupid….I should have known I would've hurt you….when you ran away I was angry at you…I thought you were being so childish…..but, now I realize….I was the one being childish…..and I'm so so sorry….." Ed said looking at the ground. "Its ok if you don't want to forgive me……."

"Your right you are stupid." Al said. "Of course I'll forgive you." He finished smiling. Ed looked up and pulled Al into a loving hug which Al returned.

"Thank you Al….." Ed said. Al just smiled and stood up.

"C'mon brother, let's go home."

"But, Al I don't know which way home is." Ed said sadly.

"I marked a trail on the trees, so I could find my way back." Al said as he made his way through the trees.

"Al wait up!" Ed called out running after Al, forgetting about the strange coat.

A man watched the two brothers make their way through the woods. He quickly adjusted his glasses and gripped his suitcase tightly in his hand.

"Take care…..my sons…" he said to himself as he walked in the opposite direction, for he could not go back…….he could not let them see him……he could only watch from afar.

Ed and Al did eventually find their way back to the house. Their mother was so happy to see them that she treated them with a nice cup of hot chocolate. Al hepled Ed fix the broken choo choo train and they both helped their mom put the decorations up. They had both learned something No matter what happens brother's will always be there to help and forgive each other even when they didn't deserve it. As Edward would say it wasn't quite equivalent exchange but, there were acceptions...right?

**The End**

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this is my first completed fanfic! Hop everyone has enjoyed it as much as I have! Now I have to finish My songfic series "Lessons Learned" please check that one out! please review me and tell if you liked this one! 


End file.
